voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Payment Tracker Tasklist
VoS has a new system of recording payments and earning CP! Please use the guide below to complete your new tracker. What happens if I don't complete my tracker? * You cannot make new purchases. * You cannot bring in new characters. How do I know when my tracker is completed? * An "activated" comment will appear under your tracker. * Your tracker will be marked as completed in your status tracker. I cannot or don't know how to complete my tracker? * DM Heck for further assistance. PLEASE FOLLOW ALL STEPS BELOW IN ORDER. READ INSTRUCTIONS CAREFULLY AND READ ALL STEPS BEFORE BEGINNING TASK A. Task A: Payment Tracker Before recalculating your CP, you will need to complete your payment tracker. This tracker includes templates for adding CP through art and literature submissions. Use This Guide for completing your template. Step 1.) Copy the code template as instructed. If you currently have multiple characters, create extra character templates and paste them as instructed. * When pasted correctly, each section should look exactly the same in rich editing mode, with the green dot gifs and red bullet points transferred across all character sections. * DM Heck if your multi-character template is not copying correctly and a new one will be sent to you. Step 2.) Fill in information about your character's traits and elements as instructed. Complete any information sections which apply to your character as instructed. Complete them for all characters on your payment tracker. * Do NOT enter in payment lines at this time!! * When a trait does not apply, "--Rarity Group--(Value)" should be replaced by "N/A". When a section does not apply, you may change it as instructed or leave it alone. * The rarity of an item will appear in the "rarity group" section only. Do not write the name of the trait. Only write its rarity. * When an item is free, you will write 0 or 000 as its value. * Make sure you are not altering the text format by deleting brackets, icons, or gifs. Those things must stay intact! You will: * Complete the payment tracker for all LIVING characters. You do not need to make sections for past dead characters, however, all future characters will appear here from now on even if they have died. * DO NOT complete your Payment lines until your CP sections have been filled out. Reminder!! * Payment Trackers should not be submitted to dA. Keep them in your sta.sh. * Payment Trackers should not have journal skins or differing font. In the future: * A section for each new character must be added before that character can be RP'd, even if it has not been paid for yet. * A character's ORIGINAL VLAUE must be paid off before "Upgrade" purchases can be made. Task B: Recalculating and Adding Submission CP Skip this step if you do not wish to pay for traits with CP. Now that your payment tracker is ready for payment lines, you will need to record and recalculate your existing CP before you can use them to pay for traits. We have a new system of calculating CP from art and writing submissions. For art, please use This Guide, for writing, please use This Guide. Step 3.) Complete Art and/or Literature sections as instructed. * Complete and total your submission CP as instructed in their guides. * When complete, add the total and place this number in "Total CP Earned". * CP can only be made up of 3 totals: Art, Literature, and E-Z CP. Your "Total CP Earned" count should equal the sum of these totals and nothing more. You will: * Delete all previous CP comments. * Add new CP comments using the new guide. * Add all submissions and their earned CP to their correct sections in your Payment Tracker. Reminder!! * Some submission types can no longer earn CP, such as adopts, tryouts, and concept art. * Some Submissions can earn extra CP through monthly prompts, completing applications, including special characters, promo codes, etc. * CP cannot be earned for art that you did not create. CP cannot be earned for applications or trackers that you did not complete yourself. CP cannot be earned for doing other people's work. In the future: * All submission CP will be recorded in your payment tracker before the CP is added to your account. * A deleted submission also means you subtract the CP it earned. Task C: E-Z CP Tracker Skip this step if you do not wish to earn E-Z CP. E-Z CP is CP you can earn by being active in the group. This step is OPTIONAL, meaning you don't have to make an E-Z CP Tracker if you don't wish to earn CP this way. Please use This Guide to complete your E-Z CP Tracker, and use This Guide to determine how to earn E-Z CP. Step 4.) Create E-Z CP Tracker and add CP to Your Account. * Complete the E-Z CP tracker as instructed. Make sure the correct categories are added and the non-applicable earnings do not appear. * Be sure to link your E-Z CP tracker as instructed. * Add the E-Z CP total to your "Total CP Earned" number.You will: * Complete the E-Z CP Tracker. * Link the E-Z CP Tracker to your Payment Tracker as instructed. Reminder!! * Participatory or non-submission CP can ONLY be added to your CP account using this tracker. In the future: * When you earn participatory CP, it will be added to your E-Z CP Tracker and be added to your Total CP Earned. You cannot count CP you have not earned and recorded on these forms. * Task D: Confirm your CP Skip this step if you do not wish to use CP. When your tracker is done and all your CP-earning sections have been completed and are up to date, please add the totals of each section to "Total CP Earned". This number should always equal the sum of these sections, as there is no other way for CP to be earned. After your CP account has been activated, you may begin using your CP to pay for your characters. Step 5.) When you have re-totaled all your CP, link your Payment Tracker to Heck in a DM. A double-check to make sure CP is totaled correctly will occur before you are ready to begin writing payment lines. * Do not pay for things with CP until you have received confirmation from Heck. Task E: Write Payment Lines Once the previous tasks are complete, you may start writing your payment lines using this guide. Step 6.) Write your Payment Lines as Instructed. When you are finished, Link your payment tracker to Heck in a DM. * Things paid via points or paypal will have transfer dates. Please ask for assistance if you cannot find them. * Do not alter the format by deleting brackets, dates, icons, etc. Those things must stay intact! * If you don't know what type of payment line to copy, DM Heck. * If you are having trouble negating your balance to 0 because of the 4.10.2018 price change, check the bottom of the Payment Lines page for further instruction. * Once a balance is paid off, the balance line should appear as so: "BALANCE: {0} Unpaid" Do not change this format. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__